El corazón de cristal
by marina - san
Summary: Artemisa es una chica corriente,pero el día de su dieciséis cumpleaños sucesos extraños ocurren llevándole a otro mundo.un encuentro con dos misteriosos chicos,les guía hacia las respuestas de su destino.juntos parten en busca un tesoro ancestral el corazón de cristal que esta dividido,a parte de su poder un pelirrojo y un albino atormenta su corazón. el amor esta en el aire.
1. Chapter 1 una nueva vida

1. UNA NUEVA VIDA

Hola ,querido diario. Hoy es mi cumpleaños .Cumplo dieciséis años y no a sido un día bastante especial. Me llamo Artemisa pero me llaman Art y vivo a las afueras de una gran ciudad. Ya ves, llevo una vida normal y corriente ,voy todos los días al instituto. De lunes a viernes me levanto temprano ,aunque eso no me gusta demasiado. La única asignatura que me gusta es arte, irónico no. Me encanta dibujar y todo el mundo dice que lo hago muy bien ,sobre todo mi mejor amiga, aunque nosotras nos llamamos maps. Ella se llama Rose y tiene el pelo largo y moreno , una piel pálida y ojos marrones. Coincidimos en un montón de cosas: a las dos nos gusta leer, hacer chistes de las persona chivatas y odiosas y charlar de prácticamente todo. Juntas nos lo pasamos muy bien. Y aquí estoy, al lado de ella, en mi habitación, redactando la primera pagina de mi diario .

Bueno Rose ya he terminado mi diario. -pongo el cuaderno en la estantería y la miro-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No sé.-estaba distraída jugando con uno de mis peluches.-¿Mirar por la ventana ?

Vale.

Nos sentamos en el banco de la ventana-un lujo que le pedí a mis padres cuando compramos la casa nueva-y miramos a través del cristal hacia el bosquecillo. Estuvimos un buen rato disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, escuchando los grillos, sintiendo la brisa nocturna... De pronto, vi unas luces extrañas que se movían entre los árboles.

¿Qué es eso de allí?

¿El qué, Art?-ella miró hacia él punto que yo señalaba.

Esos puntos brillantes de allí, en el bosque.

No sé. ¿Investigamos?

¡Vale! ¿Por qué no?¿Qué podría salir mal?-(Luego me arrepentiría enormemente de haber pronunciado esta frase)cogí una linterna y la invité a salir de la habitación- Vámonos.

Bajamos las escaleras e intentamos salir sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás.

¿Adónde se supone que vais, chicas?-Obviamente, no lo conseguimos(enserio,¿las madres tienen súper-oído o qué les pasa?)-.

(¡Mierda!)Emm...¡Hola mami!-la miré con cara de no haber roto un plato (vale podría haber simulado mejor). Le di la linterna a Rose disimuladamente por detrás.

¿Adónde vais?

Vamos a buscar...el anillo de Rose. Se le ha caído por la ventana. Ya sabes tú lo torpe que es.

¡Eh!-se escuchó por detrás a Rose quejándose.

Bueno, no tardes mucho, que ya es noche cerrada.

Que sí, qué sí. Ahora volvemos-yo ya estaba echando a Rose de la cocina. Cerré la puerta rápidamente y me dejé caer en ella lanzando un suspiro

Uff, por poco. Venga vámonos ya.-Rose asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque.

Vagamos por entre los árboles buscando aquellas luces extrañas. Vi un resplandor por el rabillo del ojo, me giré rápidamente y empecé a correr sin saber muy bien hacia dónde.

¡Espera Art!

Yo no la escuchaba. Corría entre matorrales y árboles guiándome por por puro instinto. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ese día estaba extrañamente grande. Al poco llegó Rose corriendo en el prado.

¿Podrías ...ah ah... avisar la próxima vez que salgas corriendo repentinamente?-dijo doblándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas, apenas sin aire.

Lo siento, pero... ¡Mira!-levantó la cabeza y vio lo que yo vi hace unos segundo, donde nos encontramos , había dos trozos de cristal flotando en el aire . Instintivamente, cogí el cristal. De repente, un resplandor nos envolvió cegándonos por un instante. Y, súbitamente, nos desmayamos.


	2. Chapter 2 llegada a un nuevo mundo

2. Llegada a un nuevo mundo

¡Ah!-me desperté y era de día-¿Dónde estoy?-miro alrededor y veo a Rose tirada en el suelo, durmiendo-¿Rose?¡Despierta, deprisa!

¿Eh?¡¿Qué?!¡Ya estoy despierta!-ella miró alrededor y me miró con cara rara-¿Dónde estamos?

ya es de día ,nos hemos quedado dormidas en medio del bosque no lo se salgamos

caminaron asta llegar a una ciudad con aspecto antiguo pues no había tecnología alguna, recorrieron sus calles parecían que habían retrocedido en el tiempo encontraron una tienda con un gran letrero con letras extrañas que nunca antes había visto pero lo entendía , decía librería pidieron prestado un mapa y se fueron a un árbol cerca de un lago , cuando se sentaron miraron el mapa detenidamente arriba decía mundo mágico y abajo siete islas estaban dibujadas.

De repente antes de decir un comentario dos chicos mas o menos de su edad las capturaron en una especie de trampa para animales .¡estaban colgadas!.

Se fijaron en que los chicos eran guapos y vestían extrañamente como con una especie de túnica y en la cintura una espada pero a Art les resultaba familiar ,uno rubio y otro pelirrojo ,rose se enfado y les pidió a los dos muy alterada que las bajaran, uno de los chicos cogió su espada y habilidosa mente corto la cuerda que las sostenía, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

¡ah!

¡Que os habíais pensado que eramos !- levantándome de un salto,

tranquilidad Art solo ha sido una confusión- dijo Rose .

Recogí el mapa que se hallaba en el suelo y lo metió en una especie de bolso que llevaba antes de llegar a ese extraño mundo aunque ahora no servía las cosas que tenía porque el móvil no tenía cobertura y su libreta y un lápiz pues le encantaba dibujar, nos le servía de mucho.

- El pelirrubio dijo- me llamo nathaniel y aquí mi compañero se llama castiel.

- Las dos se pusieron a no te suenan nada .Si

- por el error de antes señoritas os ayudaremos , porque nunca os había visto por aquí.

- si es cierto – respondieron las dos al unisono

- solo buscamos información , conocéis a alguien .

- Si – respondió

- un anciano muy sabio que vive en esa torre de allí en la otra punta de la ciudad.

- Si queréis os podemos llevar en nuestros caballos

- genial no hay tiempo que perder -respondió Art

- por cierto aun no nos hemos presentado

- yo me llamo artemisa pero me podéis llamar Art

- y yo rose

Caminaron hacia los caballos Art se monto con castiel y rose con nathaniel .Art por alguna extraño razón se sentía segura con esos chicos , especialmente con el pelirrojo aunque todavía no había dicho ni una sola palabra. No te extrañes si no habla mucho señorita el es así dijo :nathaniel con una sonrisa. En unos instantes los dos caballos prendieron al galope fuertemente , haciendo que Art se asustara y se agarrara con mas fuerza al pelirrojo, que no se había movido .

Mientras cabalgamos observaba atentamente ese extraño mundo, era un lugar tan armonioso rodeado de la naturaleza ,su aire puro y su cielo azul celeste . Repentinamente una silueta con colores vivos paso volando por mi mejilla haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- ¿Que era eso ?-le pregunté al pelirrubio( tenia una cola larga era " pequeño "tenia muchos colores ,voló tan rápido que apenas vi mas detalles )

- ah , eso ,era una cría de bugrainbow un dragón que vive cerca de este territorio-(diciendo eso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

- un d-r-a-g-o-n ¡ahhhh! -gritamos las dos al unisono y yo me caí del caballo y me desmaye.

- Art -gritaba Rose

abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a rose al pelirrubio arrodillados al lado mía echándome una especie de ungüento . Pero lo que mas me extraño fue que el pelirrojo tenía una cara sarcástica .

- Seras torpe, anda que caerte del caballo-dijo el pelirrojo

- Levantándome rápidamente-pero eres -mirando le con una cara de estrangularlo- yo me caí porque vi el dragón

- eres una miedica – soltando una carcajada

- basta ya castiel -Dijo el pelirrubio

- lo siento mucho señorita es que mi compañero es un imbécil

- eh-dijo el pelirrojo

- seguiremos el camino si es de su gusto de acompañarme ahora en mi montura

Me monte con el pelirrubio y continuamos el camino .El pelirrojo se llevó todo el camino con una sonrisita sarcástica .

- ¿que era ese ungüento que me echaste antes?-Le pregunte al pelirrubio

Es una pomada echa de palmentusa una planta que ayuda a volver en si.

Y al terminar esa frase llegamos a la puerta de una alta torre. Nos bajamos de los caballos y se abrió la puerta dando a la vista una gran escalera de caracol, la oscuridad era inmensa .El pelirrubio muy caballerosamente se coloco delante pues Rose se sentía un poco asustada ,igual que yo ,me sorprendió que se diera cuenta , aunque no hay que ser tan listo porque se notaba desde un kilómetro de distancia .

- Estaba distraída no paraba de mirar a todos lados – que sabéis de ese anciano - tartamudeando

- nada - dijo con una sonrisa inocente

- ¿ como ?- dije con cara de fantasma

- el moreno sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica – je je

- muy bien pues sigamos – tenia una sensación de que me arrepentiría de ello.


	3. Chapter 3 la respuesta del destino

La respuesta del destino.

Todo lo que ha pasado era muy extraño, no había pensado en ello , ¿o no quería? .Bueno la realidad era que estaba muy asustada aunque intentaba no parecerlo , solo esperaba que ese viejo del que no sabia nada tuviera la respuesta ha mis preguntas .Peldaño a peldaño de esa intrincada escalera de caracol de nunca acabar incrementaba mis ansias de saber.

Cuchillos lanzados de las paredes no paraban de salir, del que el pelirrojo con su espada nos defendía, después fuego ,y un rayo que me chamusco un mechón. (Este viejo esta firmando su sentencia de muerte).

tranquila Art -dijo rose amablemente ,viendo que iba a estallar.

una cosa mas y no respondo de mi – hablaba muy enserio

Por fin llegamos a un pasillo iluminado con esferas luminosas verdes ,era todo tan extraño en ese mundo. Me detuve por un instante y mire hacia atrás la mirada de mi mejor amiga era de fascinación , aunque me sorprendí de que no dijera nada ( inusual en ella que era una tremenda charlatana) .Pero lo que no pude evitar era mirar, aquel chico pelirrojo de carácter burlón y solitario . Cuando me devolvió la mirada me volví hacia adelante , porque no podía soportar aquella mirada tan intensa.

De repente, unas luciérnagas de color azul iluminaron una puerta echa de cristal negro, que al abrirse, se dio a ver una habitación abarrotada de planos ,libros ,frascos y plantas distribuidas por estanterías y mesas.

Al dar un paso unas jaulas con insectos lagartos y otros bichos repugnante cayeron en mi cabeza. Ya no aguanto salí corriendo hacia la puerta buscando al viejo ese que no paraba de reírse y sin que nadie pudiera detenerme le pegue un puñetazo en toda la cara .

- ¡wao! -dijo silbando el pelirrojo-ahora me caes un poco mejor

- gracias ,ya no aguantaba mas, no podía soportar que se riera en mi cara

- Siempre igual – dijo rose suspirando

- siempre es así- nathaniel sorprendiéndose

- el otro día le rompieron un dibujo un chico y casi lo castra

- vaya , carácter- dijeron los dos chicos al unisono.

Lo siento no debería haberme reído de ella ,es culpa mía permite me presentarme me llamo Elitzel,sentaos por favor. Es que me recordó a mi gato cuando se enfada.

- jmm- el pelirrojo tenia una cara de a punto estallar a carcajadas.

- ¿dices ,algo?- mi enfado se dirijo hacia el, enviándole una mirada asesina .

- Es su lado demoniaco-le dijo rose susurrándole a nathaniel.

Todo se detuvo y como un sueño los cristales empezaron a brillar, emitiendo una canción .

_Cuando el mal oscureció el puro corazón,_

_su brillo apagó y lo destruyo en siete pedazos,_

_siete corazones donde se escondió ,_

_uno muy poderoso un gran poder oculta_

_el amor florecerá_

_y su destino escrito esta_

_si verdadero es podrá salvar ._

_Cuando la paz vuelva a reinar por fin el corazón brillara_

_la luz ganara a la oscuridad._

Sentí mi energía desvanecerse y una punzada en el corazón mis ojo se cerraron y antes de caer al suelo caí en brazos del pelirrojo.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Una canción, un poco de magia y un pelirrojo.

Al despertarme, vi que estaba recostada en un sofá de terciopelo azul, en una habitación que rozaba el limite de lo raro. Empecé a observarlo todo: muebles, libros, maquinas... todo de un carácter singular .Nathaniel estaba hablando con Elitzel su cara era de preocupación ( espero que no sea por mi culpa ^ - ^¿ ). el pelirrojo estaba durmiendo en un sillón al lado del sofá donde me encontraba , me pregunto por qué, aunque no me dio tiempo a pensar porque nathaniel se percato de que estaba despierta y se acerco haciendo que se despertara castiel .

- tenemos que irnos rá lo explicaré por el camino – su cara no hacia más que preocuparme.

El pelirrojo me dirigió una mirada, pero ni una sola palabra, aunque eso basto para que me sonrojara. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y nos fuimos de ese lugar con más preguntas que respuestas .

- nathaniel ¿que pasa?

- ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?- dijo sarcástico

- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A una herrería, necesitamos armas

- Armas, ¿para qué?-eso no es una buena señal

- tienes una parte del corazón de cristal. te están buscando. Cuando el cristal salió de tu cuerpo emitió una magia tan poderosa que él lo ha detectado.

- ¿quien es él?- todo era muy misterioso

- Un brujo que hará todo lo posible por encontrar cada uno de los pedazos.

- ¿qué vamos hacer?- tenia un inmenso miedo y estaba temblando

- encontrar los pedazos antes que él y yo se dónde se encuentra uno

"Toda esta situación es muy rara." pensé"¿ y por qué YO ?! ¡solo soy una chica normal y ahora resulta que tengo en mi corazón un trozo de cristal mágico, que pertenece a una joya de otro mundo, que desconocía, donde existe la magia!" es un poco difícil de asimilar.

Unos caballos se acercaban a nosotros, montados por dos chicos con un tatuaje en la cara, extraños símbolos que no conocía.

- ¿quienes son?-preguntó rose a nathaniel.

- son miembros de _La Guadaña de Cristal._ son secuaces del brujo.

- ¡ah! – un cuchillo rozo mi mejilla haciendo que se rasgara y me empezara a sangrar

- nathaniel, toma esto – el pelirrojo lanzó su espada a nathaniel y sacó dos pistola decoradas exquisitamente con plata y disparó dos balas que impactaron en la frente de los que iban a caballo. De repente, alguien salió de entre los arbustos empuñando una katana larga. Nathaniel, bloqueó el ataque, que iba directo hacia nosotras dos. desvió la espada con una de las suyas y con la otra lo cortó en el pecho.

- los habeis matado – dije aterrorizada

-solo esta inconsciente-dijo Nathaniel.

- Tranquila, son balas especiales, solo se quedaran paralizados, ¿estas bien?

- si solo es un rasguño

- no tengas miedo. Yo te protegeré-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y poso sus labios en mi mejilla.


	5. 5 un pensamiento y muchos sentimientos

**Un pensamiento y muchos sentimientos.**

Estaba paralizada. Esto es una cosa que no me esperaba , y menos de él. Sonrojada como un tomate, intenté camuflar mi vergüenza .

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-me aparté y le di un guantazo.

-¡¿por qué me has pegado?! - dijo poniendose la mano en la mejilla.

-¿¡QUE POR QUÉ!?¡¿NOS EVIDENTE?!-dije histérica.

-¡Te estaba ayudando!-dijo enfadado.

-Permiteme que lo dude ...¿Cómo? -"idiota"pensé.

-tu herida. Los miembros de la guadaña de cristal están especializados en veneno de serpientes.

-¡¿qué?!¡¿ME VOY A MORIR?! -Estaba desesperada. ¡Iba a acabar mis dias por un p***** arañón el la mejilla!

-te estaba extrayendo el veneno-dijo con tono burlón y media sonrisa- idiota.

-¿qué? ¿me vas a llamar idiota? -"hm ¡qué se ha creido!-tú... que te crees...que...-me acerque a él, muy cabreada.

narra castiel

-Tú que me vas hacer. Eres solo u...na chi...caaaah-no me dio tiempo a terminar la palabra cuando estaba en el suelo y su pie en mi pecho.

-Decías algo – desprendía un aura fantasmal y su sonrisa era demoniaca - muajajaja

narra art

Rose y Nathaniel aparecieron corriendo entre unos arbustos y se sorprendieron al ver la extraña y cómica esccena. Rose se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo.

-¡art!¡controlate!

-¡ui!,jeje- dije rascándome la cabeza y sonrojándome-me... he pasado un poco. Otra vez.¿verdad?

-No se puede hacer nada bueno por nadie-Castiel se alejó un poco y lo vi subirse a una rama y cerrar los ojos

-Descansemos esta noche. Mañana seguiremos el viaje-dijo Nathaniel.

-pero yo... quiero disculparme con cas...-me sentía un poco mal

-dejaló. es mejor -dijo nathaniel, que se recostó contra la raiz de un árbol.

AL DIA SUIGUIENTE...

Salimos al alba. Conseguimos unos caballos para nosotras en una aldea cercana. Al montar por primera vez en los caballos nos caímos varias veces rose y yo, pero sobre todo yo .al cabo de un rato, mas o menos aprendí. Me sentía culpable por no haber podido disculparme, algunas veces no me controlo, pero...¿ que debería hacer? me sentía muy confusa y no sabia qué hacer ni qué pensar. Rose me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa. Ella siempre sabía animarme

El cielo se tiño de negro y empezaron a caer un par de gotas de agua ,un rayo cayó y la tormenta empeoró. mi caballo se asustó y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas al caballo y solo escuchaba la terrible tormenta y los gritos de mi amiga. El caballo me tiró al suelo y salí corriendo hacia un árbol para refugiarme de la lluvia, estaba muy asustada y no paraba de llorar. de repente, sin ninguna causa aparente, sentí como si mil agujas se clavaban en mi cuerpo. una fuerza invisible, me hizo levantarme. una cara apareció de la nada y grite paralizada de miedo.

UN INSTANTE ANTES.

Castiel espoleó su caballo y no se lo pensó dos veces para internarse en el bosque en busca de art. Al escuchar un grito desgarrador ,nathaniel y rose, que se habían quedado paralizados sin saber muy bien que hacer, reaccionaron, y cabalgando lo mas rápido que podían,fueron tras Castiel. el agua golpeándolos ferozmente y aquel alarido hacían que temblaran.

Narra castiel

sin pensarlo, salí detras del caballo desbocado. sin dudarlo. ¿por qué lo habría hecho? era una niña repelente, pero mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y solo pensaba en salvarla. No me perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba. entre unos arboles, la vi .salí corriendo hacia ella

-¡Aaaarrt!-la encontré en un claro,estaba de espalda a mí, en pie. cuando entré en el claro, se giró para mirarme. su cara tenia un color tan pálido como la nieve y tenia una expresión terrorífica .se desplomo en el suelo y al cogerla entre mis brazos,sentí pinchazos por todo mi cuerpo. me levanté y cogí mi pistola. apunté hacia ella. ¡no podía controlarme!¡maldición! algo me estaba controlando. puse el dedo en el gatillo. no sabia lo que hacía. ¿qué estaba pasando allí?. Ella abrió los ojos...y disparé.

* * *

**ES****PERO QUE OS GUSTE ,VUESTROS REVIEWS ME MOTIVÁIS PARA ESCRIBIR.**


	6. rose, la chica de ojos marrones

Rose, la chica de ojos marrones.

Nathaniel y Rose cabalgaban lo mas rápido que podían los caballos .Llegaron al bosque donde castiel se había adentrado en busca de art, pero los caballos parecía asustados y se negaban a adentrarse en él. Bajaron de los caballos y corrieron sin parar durante media hora, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Nathaniel noto que rose estaba preocupada y le dirigió una sonrisa intentando consolarla. el silencio se extendía por el bosque. solo el suspiro de las hojas perturbaba aquella siniestra noche.

Narra rose

Solo corría. no pensaba. ¡estaba tan preocupada! sentí un rasguño en la pierna y cuando iba a dar un paso más me tropeze con algo, precipitándome al suelo. alguien me tomaba de la mano, al volver la cara vi que era nathaniel ,evitando que me cayera , me agarro de la cintura y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi cara se calentaba sus ojos ámbar me miraron fijamente .

Narra nathaniel

Esa chica con ojos marrones y su mágica sonrisa hace que mi corazón palpite , parece tan delicada y frágil como el cristal pero cálida como los rayos del amanecer. La estreche contra mi pecho y me olvide de todo solo estábamos los dos le acaricie la mejilla y la mire fijamente me acerque a ella,roce sus labios pero escuché un disparo .

que ha sido eso-dijo rose asustada

no lo se pero espero que no les haya pasado algo. -la situación había dado un giro inesperado.

¡Ahh!-rose grito y vi que tenia rasguños por todo el cuerpo

yo te protegeré- desenvaine mis dos espadas y cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme

Rose volvió a gritar-¡Ahh!- su ropa empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo

el miedo se colaba por mi cuerpo y no sabia que hacer- ¡ROSE! – entre una oscuridad inmensa vi un reflejo en la oscuridad y me abalance , roce algo frío que hizo que se pusieran los pelos de punta que ¿era eso?.

Rose corrió hacia mi con las pocas fuerza que tenia – cuidado- grito señalando algo con la punta de los dedos

me caí de espalda al suelo y vi al lado mía , una fila de una especie de clavos afilados de un extraño material.

Nath- no le dio tiempo a terminar de pronunciar mi nombre cuando callo encima de mi aturdida por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Le apoye delicadamente en la hierba mojada por la intensa lluvia que se resbalaba por su piel de porcelana ,la acaricie suavemente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que estaba fría como la nieve la cogí en mis brazos y la lleve debajo de un árbol para resguardarla de la lluvia.

Que estaba pasando , todo se había desmoronado en un instante y porque todos esos sucesos extraños en este bosque, bajo la luz de la luna y la de los rayos cayendo con un ritmo constante . Y ese extraño ser que se acercaba a nosotros como un lobo hambriento y nosotros seriamos sus presas .Todos derrotados ,perdidos sometidos por la criatura de las agujas.

Agujas,agujas,agujas – me levante con las pocas fuerzas que me quedada , caí en la cuenta

de algo. Rumores que había escuchado de los aldeanos , donde habíamos cogidos los caballos cerca del bosque. Me di la vuelta y vi debajo del árbol donde había dejado a rose una chica el demonio de acero. Era un comandante de la guadaña de cristal que utilizaba la magia para controlar miles de agujas .

Se veía una chica joven de unos veinte años extremadamente delgada de piel pálida y un cabello negro azabache se recogía su larga melena en una cola de caballo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y con un movimiento silencioso se giro hacia mi y clavo su mirada de acero en mi , corrió rodeándola miles de agujas que intente esquivar torpemente . Diez agujas rodeaban mi cuello.

Narra rose .

Un fuego se encendió en mi sentí que el calor corría por mi cuerpo abrí los ojos y vi a nathaniel y a una chica apunto de matarle corrí hacia el pero a punto de llegar descubrí que mis pies se habían despegado del suelo y que en mi espalda unas alas con plumas incendiadas de un rojo incandescente . que las puntas de mi cabello estaban de un color anaranjado llevaba un kimono corto que al final se hacia transparente igual que las mangas que llegaban asta la punta de los dedos y un colgante con un trozo de cristal .

Estaba como poseída y de mi boca salieron unas palabras que no entendí por completo. Llamas anaranjadas atraparon a la chica que se escapo por una coraza de metal desapareciendo en la inmensidad del bosque. Me arrodille al lado de nathaniel, cuando lo bese el trozo de cristal desprendió un brillo anaranjado que daba una sensancion placentera que hizo que cerrara los ojos.

Narra nathaniel

Me desperte y vi a rose al lado mía, me preguntaba que hacia allí , salí corriendo con rose en mis brazos y acabe en un claro donde vi a art tirada en el suelo con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente. Castiel de pie y la pistola apuntaba art.

* * *

**ESTA SEMANA HE TARDADO UN POQUITO MAS LO SIENTO(^^¿)**

**HACE DOS SEMANAS(SI... LO SE... VOY CON RETRASO) FUE EL CUMPLE DE UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL...**

**MI MASCOTA! JAJAJAJA NOOOOO... ES BROMA^^. FUE EL CUMPLE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA. FELICIDADES!**

**PARA MI ERES COMO UNA HERMANA Y ME ENCANTA QUE SIGAS LA HISTORIA ESTA RARA QUE ME HE SACADO DE LA MANGA. JEJE.**

**POR ESO... MAPS 4 EVER! ESTE CAP TE LO DEDICO A TI!**

**PARTY!**

**~(^^)~ (~^^)~ ~.~ ~(^^~)**

******~(^^)~ (~^^)~ ~.~ ~(^^~)**

**\(^^\) \(^^)/(/^^)/ \./**

** \(^^\) \(^^)/ (/^^)/ \./**

**\(^^\)\(^^)/ (/^^)/ \./ **

**\(^^\) \(^^)/ (/^^)/ \./**


	7. Chapter 7 tus ojos clavados en mi

ANTES DE QUE EMPECÉIS A LEER ESTE CAPITULO ,OS QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTA CAPITULO ES UN POQUITO MAS LARGO PORQUE YA YA YA LO SE HE TARDADO EN COLGAR ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. A SIN QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y VUESTROS REVIEWS

* * *

TUS OJOS CLAVADOS EN MI

narra castiel

art art art -le susurre al oído -te protegeré aunque tenga que protegerte en el mismo infierno. La apreté contra mi pecho sentí que se volvía fría como una mañana de invierno me llenaba de su sangre tan rápido como me volvía loco , la cogí entre mis brazos y empece a caminar sin rumbo me di cuenta de que nathaniel estaba frente a mi y vi sus ojos de terror junto con la palidez de la cara de rose que apenas se sostenía en pie agarrada al brazo de mi amigo una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla abatido sin sentir sin pensar como si ya no permaneciera a este mundo. rose cayo sobre las rodillas y su pelo cubría su cara nahaniel avanzo hacia mi ,deje a art en el suelo nathaniel le tomo el pulso .

tiene pulso pero no se nota apenas a perdido mucha sangre porque la bala la atreveso quien lo hizo pregunto dijo como esperando una respuesta que lla sabia

- fui yo-dije en un tono inaudible

- que dices ... – responde me aunque me duela

- ¡FUI YO!-seguidamente agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa , con mi mirada de rabia, lo solté

- tranquilo, hay alguna posibilidad que se recupere, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí rose también ha perdido mucha sangre y no se puede mover -mirando de reojo y con una mirada apenada la escena . rose se había desmayado al lado de art

nathaniel vendo a art con cuidado y le limpio la sangre , la coloco al lado del fuego que había hecho. me sentía inútil no podía hacer nada nada y ademas yo lo hice daño a ella ¿porque?ese ser maldito que no parece ni persona la matare aunque muera en el intento .

fin narra castiel

en esa noche húmeda y oscura donde la muerte acechaba la luz de la luna y el canto de un búho llamo a la tranquilidad.

narra castiel

escuche un ruido entre los arboles quizás el viento movía las hojas de los arboles pero tenia un presentimiento . me levante y vi un brillo trague saliva, el monstruo aquella siniestra chica estaba allí y sus agujas rodeaban mi cuerpo.

-entrégame a la chica o te degollare-dijo como sin vida.

- no me conoces esqueleto- golpee su estomago le apunte con mis dos pistolas a la cara

- ¡ah!- pero me clavo sus agujas en mis manos y se me cayeron las pistolas no podía mover ni un pelo porque solo veía agujas

- ja, que desperdicio - dijo con cara de asco

las agujas empezaron a clavarse en mi cuerpo pero entonces...

flashback

narra art

Sentí el frió inundarme, y antes de cerrar los ojos vi la cara de castiel sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y mi ropa se mojaba podía escuchar algunas palabras pero no podía hacer nada mas ¡ahhahhhahhhahh! era como si me desgarrara escuche- la matare-¡ahhahhhahhah! el dolor era peor que la muerte. ¡ahhh!por un instante me sentí aliviada y note el calor de una luz blanca que estaba dentro de mi. sentí que algo malo le había a pasar a alguien y mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que creía que se me iba a escapar de mi cuerpo abrí los ojos y sentí una increíble fuerza en mi que hizo que me levantara empece a andar sin saber donde iba pero siguiendo una corazonada.

me pare un instante ante un charco formado por la lluvia y vi algo muy diferente mi pelo era mucho mas largo y claro tenia un vestido corto tenia una manga era larga me cubría la mano , mi vestido de un tono turquesa muy claro se transparentaba asta el final ademas por un lado el vestido era mas largo por un lado y por el otro se abría por donde se veía mi pierna , no tenia zapatos tan solo una espiral que me recorría asta algo mas de la rodilla estaba echa de un material parecido al cristal de un tono turquesa y en la mano derecha tenia un brazalete con un trozo de cristal , mis ojos habían cambiado de color y en vez de verdes eran mas azulados.

un grito me despertó de mi abobamiento y empece a correr entonces descubrí a castiel que empezaba a sangrar por culpa de las agujas del demonio de acero de mi boca salieron unas palabras que no entendí y cuando termine las agujas se convirtieron en cristal turquesa y se rompieron en mil pedazos dando una lluvia de destellos .

- ¡que! ¿tu? te arrancare el corazón con mis propias manos

- crastal sword celestal- junte mis manos y cree una espada de cristal turquesa y coloque la espada en el cuello del demonio

lanzo agujas ,hacia mi con mucha rapidez ,pero las esquive todas y ataque sin piedad al comandante que se fue entre las ramas de los arboles.

acto seguido apareció nathaniel y rose y me desmaye pero castiel me cogió antes de caer.

fin narra art .

- ¿ que a pasado? - dijo impresionado nathaniel

- esa chica que parecia un esqueleto me iba a matar pero entonces apareció art y me salvo - dijo sonriendo por estar vivo y ella también

- creo que deberíamos irnos de aqui encontre los caballos - el tiempo había pasado rápido como un suspiro de aire y ya era de día-se donde debemos ir una amigo mio nos ayudara

narra castiel

cuando llegamos a los caballos art abrió los ojos

- buenos días- dije sonriendole

- ¡eh! ¡¿que ha pasado?!- dijo pataleando

- jaja, que después de salvarme caíste en mis brazos - dije con un tono burlón

- me puedes soltar puedo andar sola- dijo enfadada y roja como un tomate

- hay esta la art de siempre- dijo rose con una sonrisa en la cara ya estaba mejor y había recuperado algo de energía

- nos montamos en los caballos, ¿no queremos encontrarnos con ella otra vez?

- no seria mejor que te montaras conmigo, no te vayas a caer - la cara que puso era bastante graciosa

- ¡que no! y no soy tan torpe-pego los brazos al cuerpo- sonrojándose mas si era posible

- yo creo que seria buena idea ahora mismo te están buscando y no queremos que pase na- dijo nathaniel que ya se habia montado en el caballo

- sin decir ni una palabra mas art se monto en mi caballo-agárrate - desde ese momento no pude quitar mis ojos de ella.


End file.
